MEXICO WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE
by stillannemurray
Summary: WHAT HAPPENS IN MEXICO?


MEXICO WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE

"I did what I had to do at that time in order to preserve my family, save my sanity, to protect what was left of my wife and daughter. If I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't do anything differently."

A Telephone rings in a Lawyer office in Washington, DC, a woman with strawberry blonde hair picks up, and listens as she stops what she's currently doing, and instantly starts scribbling notes on a pad of paper near her phone. Once she hangs up, she instantly tears off the paper, picks up her purse, keys, and cell while rushing out the door. Things have instantly gotten complicated and it was time to pull up ranks and protect those who needed protected the most.

Tobias Fornell got a frantic phone call from his ex – wife Diane informing him about a situation that was cold that had instantly gone hot. If action wasn't taken immediately it would be too late for Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He ran out of the door with his cell phone clamped to his ear yelling orders while making his way down to his car.

A man sitting in a bar in Mexico gets a phone call that sets him running to his house, he had just learned that his "probie" needs him, and at the same time he needs to prepare for the outcome of this case. Mike Franks was, still is, and always will be one the very best they've ever had. And he had vowed to go down fighting, even if he was retired.

Special Agent Laura Macy receives a phone call that chills her blood. The case that she had worked so hard to bury had somehow unearthed itself. She excuses herself and makes her way to Mexico.

Twelve hours after the phone calls began, the plane that carried Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his team to Mexico arrives on the plateform. Disembarking, there are two men who a wait them, and escort them all to a nearby building where a meeting is being held. Gibbs walks in and is speechless with what he finds, and he sits and listens in as everyone there talks about the situation at hand.

Diane Fornell: A Mexican Drug Dealer came to the States almost twenty years ago, and made a bad deal. They thought that his family was in that car. What they had no idea was, it was the wrong car. The car held a young woman and a young child. It wasn't the drug dealers wife and daughter, it was Gibbs wife and daughter. They killed the wrong family.

Special Agent Laura Macy: Once the Mexican Drug Dealer was back here safe, they did their own investigation, found out that they killed the wrong family, and went after the right idiot. Tracked him down, and killed him.

Tobias Fornell: Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs shouldn't be crucified for a crime he didn't commit. This case was wrapped up, and buried. Why are we digging it up now?

Man #1: Do you have proof that Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is innocent?

Mike Franks: Here you go. Everything you need.

Mike hands them a folder with evidence they would need to clear Gibbs of any wrong doing.

Tony DiNozzo stands up, and asks if the team could be heard, after getting permission, he proceeds.

Tony DiNozzo: Nineteen years ago my father Mr. Anthony DiNozzo came to Mexico for a holiday, he witnessed the murder of the Mexican Drug Lord, and he had documented evidence that clearly shows that Gibbs never killed him.

Tony hands them his own file, then sits down.

Tim and Abby stand up next, each holding their own envelopes.

Tim: The time frames, airplane accounts, financial withdrawals, everything you need minute by minute has been painfully calculated which further proves that Gibbs wasn't responsible.

Both Tim and Abby hand in their envelopes and sit down.

Ziva stands up empty handed and begins.

Ziva: I am Mozzad, which means that we kill whoever we are assigned to kill, no questions asked. My Father sends out people on assassination assignments like Americans shell out coffee. Nineteen years ago he set up an assassination assignment that should have gone smoothly, but unfortunately it didn't. A young woman and a child got caught in the middle, they should never have been there to begin with, and they got caught in the cross fire with disastrous results. Shannon and Kelly Gibbs died in a Car Bomb Accident that was meant for someone else, not them. From the evidence everyone has been shoving at you, you will see for yourselves that Shannon, and Kelly Gibbs deserves to rest in peace, their case should be permanently shut, and the case of this Mexican Drug Lord should be buried. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is innocent. His only crime is he loved with all his heart, all his soul, all his being, and when he lost his wife and daughter, he also lost more than anyone will ever know or realize.

Ziva sat back down, and waited patiently with everyone else, while the others reviewed the evidence that were presented to them. Gibbs remained where he was, too stunned to speak.

Coming back out an hour later, they have come to a decision that Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was innocent of any wrong doing, and that the case of the Mexican Crime Lord would be permanently buried. After letting everyone go home, they all left the building and headed to the airport to board the next flight home. Mike Franks went home.

On the plane, Diane, Tobias, Laura, Tony, Ziva, Tim, Abby, and Gibbs each had their own favourite alcoholic drink, and sat in comfortable silence lost in their own thoughts.

Tony stands, and offers a toast. Everyone listens in.

Tony: To Shannon and Kelly Gibbs may they always be in our hearts and memories for all eternity.

Everyone: To Shannon and Kelly Gibbs.


End file.
